With the continuous development of economy, the processing amount of banknotes is continuously increased, and the requirement for processing capacity of the banknote processing device is increased accordingly. The existing banknote processing devices commonly used mainly include an automatic teller machine, a banknote sorter and so on. In these devices, a banknote recycling box is widely used for accommodating unqualified banknotes (waste banknotes) identified by a banknote identification mechanism and banknotes forgotten to be taken (recycling) after being dispensed.
Generally, a fixed partition plate is provided in a recycling box to divide an inner space of the box into two parts, including a waste banknote part and a forgotten banknote recycling part. Since the inner space generally has a fixed size, an undersize banknote stored in the recycling box may generate a large gap in the storage space, and a subsequent banknote is apt to enter the gap, thus the banknote may be inclined and erected and may collide with following banknotes, which leads to disordered stacking of the banknotes and banknote jamming. An issue faced by the banknote recycling box currently is to ensure that the banknotes entered the recycling box can be orderly stacked and to prevent the subsequently entered banknotes from colliding with the banknotes already in the recycling box.